uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
United Imperium
Overview Government type: Elective Monarchy Current Emperor: Othmar von Kassmeyer II Previous Emperor: Wilhelm von Earl X Capital (and largest city): Imperial City Westervale Population: 512 million Religion: State Atheism Language: Germanic-Latin (official), English (common) Timeline: Caesar Tempus timeline First Human Empire: 251ac-608ac (357 years) Second Human Empire: 608ac-765ac (157 years) United Imperium: 0pc-present (1089 years) History The United Empire originally started out as 11 independent kingdoms on the western peninsula of the continent of Sermantus. These 11 kingdoms all shared a similar culture, religion, race, and language; and in 251ac (ante coniunctionis) decided to bond together, putting aside their differences to face off foes that threatened their existence. Thus began the Primum Hominum Reich or First Human Empire with the election of Emperor Dietmar Constantine I to the Imperial throne in the Imperial City of Westervale. Originally, the 11 kingdoms maintained almost full autonomy from the Emperor in the Imperial City. They were expected to send a portion of total tax income, and crops from harvest to the Imperial City for distribution to citizens throughout the Empire. Each kingdom was permitted to field its own armed forces. In the event of a declaration of war from the Emperor, the kingdoms would be expected to devote 80% of their armies to fight for the Emperor under the Imperial Standard. This didn't often go as planned, as kingdoms with no interest in fighting wars abroad or against their king's interests would sometimes refuse the call to battle, as demonstrated in the Great Northern War. The lack of a central government in the Hominum Reich meant that corruption and in-fighting was common among the autonomous kingdoms; some kingdoms would prosper under a rich, mercantile government, while others were plagued with disease and famine. In 579ac, Emperor Karlhurst XI launched an aggressive conquest against human kingdoms outside the Empire's sphere of control, and expanded the borders of the empire to included many more human inhabited territories beyond the original borders of the Empire. Finally completed in 608ac, these conquests accounted for nearly 1/3rd of current Imperial lands. The Empire was reformed into the Magis Hominum Reich or Greater Human Empire, to account for the 5 new Kingdoms created by the Emperor in the newly conquered lands. In 749ac, Emperor Maximilian Gerhardt III was elected to the throne, and began a long campaign of reform within the Empire, including limiting the rights of individual kings, and focusing on a centralized government. Maximilian III's reform plan was largely supported by many of the individual monarchs of the land; a lack of nationalism within the kingdoms meant that many citizens were open to the idea of a completely unified nation under the Emperor. The few kings that resisted were often toppled from power by the newly formed Imperial Guard Unit, the personal army of the Emperor himself, and their kingdoms annexed into the Imperium; loyal to the Emperor rather than the a local monarch. By 765ac all the remaining kingdoms pledged their complete allegiance to Emperor Maximilian III, and proclaimed him Emperor of the United Human Kingdoms, later becoming the United Imperium. This began a period of prosperity and enlightenment known as post coniunctionis (pc). Government Each autonomous kingdom had its own government system, including republics, monarchies, theocracies, and dictatorships. In the first 100 years of the First Human Empire, Emperors were elected into office by votes from the independent kingdoms. Each kingdom would vote for another kingdom or one of the 15 noble families in the Imperial City, and the Monarch with the most votes would be crowned Emperor. The flaws in this system were apparent, as the Emperor would generally favour their own kingdom, and go out of their way to block rival kingdoms from power. With the election of Emperor Julius Warner, the system was changed so that only the noble families in the Imperial City could be voted for, and the kingdoms and families would vote from these candidates. This ensured that the chosen emperor would be completely loyal to the Empire rather than an autonomous kingdom. The head of the family with the most votes would become emperor This system stayed in place until the foundation of the United Imperium. The new political system involves the 200 senators in the Grand Imperial Senate casting their votes for any member of the (now 26) noble families of the Imperial City of Westervale. The head of the family with the most votes assumes the title of Emperor. In the event the noble family declines the position, or cannot fulfill the demands of becoming emperor, the title is passed to the house with the second most votes and so on. In the event that every cannot accept for whatever reason, the country is run by the senate for a period of 2 years, when new elections will take place. Religion In the years of the First and Second Human Empires religion was very diverse. The official state religion was the Church of Talmud, a monotheistic religion believing in a god that created the universe and everything in it. Other religions included the Order of the Five, a polytheistic religion believing in 5 gods that each controlled different aspects of the planet. At this time it was estimated that 68% of the populace followed the Church of Talmud, 19% the Order of the Five, and 22% various other faiths. After the establishment of the United Imperium, all forms of organised religion were banned. This was to emphasize that the Emperor was the highest power of the land, and that no being divine or otherwise was above him. To put one's faith in something other than the Emperor is considered treason. Despite this, some villages in the rural and mountainous far from the direct control of the government continue to believe in traditional faiths. Environment The Imperium is situated on a peninsula on the western edge of the continent. This peninsula is rich in resources, and covered in rolling plains in the south and north, and dense forests in the middle; bordered on all sides by huge mountain chains. The north tends to be a relatively frigid environment where winters are long and harsh, while the extreme southern mountains separate the fertile peninsula from the plains and deserts of the south. Beyond the Eastern mountains is a huge sprawling land of swamps, savannas, and grasslands, mostly inhabited by nomadic tribes, human colonies, and hostile creatures. The land is dotted by Imperial cities,ranging from populations as small as a few thousand to tens of millions. These cities will often span great distances, and tower above everything else in sight. The architecture of these cities is mostly Gothic in nature. Fauna: Boars, deer, bears, wolves, mountain lions, moose, and other woodland creatures. Antillions - a species of huge, sentient, bug-like creatures. These creatures follow the orders of a local queen and consume all resources in their path. Extremely aggressive and incredibly strong, these creatures have been a cause for trouble in Imperial lands for centuries. It is rumored that one huge hive leader may unite all the independent hives, and lead a conquest across the continent that will see the extinction of the human race. Military The Armed Forces of the United Imperium is large, well organised, and well trained. Serving in the army is mostly voluntary, however in times of large conflict people from across the Empire may be drafted into the armed forces, and in regions with low job opportunities, military service may be the only option for many people. Serving in the armed forces is considered a great honour, and the nation is considered a very militaristic society, and as a result, many people jump at the opportunity to serve. The Armed Forces of the United Imperium is numbered at 30 million active personnel, and 46 million reserves. Both men and women may serve in the armed forces, although the Imperial Guard is reserved for just men. Imperial troops are the best trained and equipped troops on the continent of Sermantus, totally devoted to the Imperial cause. Although the United Imperium lack contact with the other great continents, it is estimated that Imperial troops are on par with the great powers of Proventius. The branches of service are as follows: Imperial Army: The largest of all the branches, 19 million active personnel and 24 million reserves. The Imperial Army includes the infantry corps, armoured corps, and mechanized corps. The weapons of the Imperial Army are very mechanical in nature, fielding large combat walkers, powerful tanks, and huge land battleships. Imperial Navy: The second largest of the military branches at 6 million active personnel. The Navy fields a wide variety of battleships, aircraft carriers, cruisers, destroyers, and submarines. Imperial Air force: The smallest of the branches, yet arguably one of the most effective, they currently have 2 million active personnel. The Imperial Air force mostly operates small jet fighters and large zeppelins. Imperial pilots are very rigorously trained and incredibly capable. Imperial Guard: The personal army of the Emperor himself, they are renowned around the continent as the epitome of loyalty and honour. They currently have 3 million active personnel. The Imperial Guard is lead by the Emperor himself as his own personal fighting force, dating back to their creation by Emperor Maximilian Gerhardt III. Every recruit pledges his complete alligence to the Empreror, the Imperium, and nothing else. Soldiers in the Imperial Guard are the best trained and most disciplined of troops, they serve until death and are trained to die before flee in battle. The Imperial Guard are tasked with defending the Imperial City of Westervale, acting as both a local police force and an elite guard. The Imperial Guard is both feared and respected by the Emperor's enemies for their steady resolve and ruthlessness in battle. Unlike the other branches of service which fly the traditional 'pillar of light' banner of the Imperium, the Imperial Guard fights under the Imperial Standard of the Emperor. Political Relations The continent of Sermantus was first discovered by the Strife Empire in the year 643ac. The Magis Homonim Reich was one the first nation on the continent with which relations were established. Originally, trade was very limited, due to the Empire's distrust of foreigners. Trade and relations would grow and shrink in waves with each new emperor, and were -at some points- ended all together. With the end of the great war in 954pc and the destruction of the Strife Empire, the United Empire withdrew into isolationism from the other nations, and adopted a policy of independence, and self-serving. To this day, few nations have made contact with the United Imperium, and very little is known about the nation by outsiders. In the Empire today, citizens are taught that outsiders are uncivilized brutes that intend to destroy the Empire from within. For this reason, all forms of technology, art, and literature from other continents are completely banned, to prevent the people of the Empire from becoming swayed by their backwards ways. WCR and The United Imperium have distant bitter relations, Chase announces that Imperium government has brainwashing on a even higher level than Adagnitio. Category:Nations